The present invention relates to a system for the treatment of disorders of the vasculature. More specifically, the invention relates to a system for the treatment of disease or injury that potentially compromises the integrity of a flow conduit in the body. For example, an embodiment of the invention is useful in treating indications in the digestive and reproductive systems as well as indications in the cardiovascular system, including thoracic and abdominal aortic aneurysms, arterial dissections (such as those caused by traumatic injury), etc. that include a curved lumen.
Medical devices for placement in a human or other animal body are well known in the art. One class of medical devices comprises endoluminal devices such as stents, stent-grafts, filters, coils, occlusion baskets, valves, and the like. A stent typically is an elongated device used to support an intraluminal wall. In the case of a stenosis, for example, a stent provides an unobstructed conduit through a body lumen in the area of the stenosis. Such a stent may also have a prosthetic graft layer of fabric or covering lining the inside and/or outside thereof. A covered stent is commonly referred to in the art as an intraluminal prosthesis, an endoluminal or endovascular graft (EVG), a stent-graft, or endograft.
An endograft may be used, for example, to treat a vascular aneurysm by removing or reducing the pressure on a weakened part of an artery so as to reduce the risk of rupture. Typically, an endograft is implanted in a blood vessel at the site of a stenosis or aneurysm endoluminally, i.e. by so-called “minimally invasive techniques” in which the endograft, typically restrained in a radially compressed configuration by a sheath, crocheted or knit web, catheter or other means, is delivered by an endograft delivery system or “introducer” to the site where it is required. The introducer may enter the vessel or lumen from an access location outside the body, such as purcutaneously through the patient's skin, or by a “cut down” technique in which the entry vessel or lumen is exposed by minor surgical means. The term “proximal” as used herein refers to portions of the endograft, stent or delivery system relatively closer to the end outside of the body, whereas the term “distal” is used to refer to portions relatively closer to the end inside the body.
After the introducer is advanced into the body lumen to the endograft deployment location, the introducer is manipulated to cause the endograft to be deployed from its constrained configuration, whereupon the stent is expanded to a predetermined diameter at the deployment location, and the introducer is withdrawn. Stent expansion typically is effected by spring elasticity, balloon expansion, and/or by the self-expansion of a thermally or stress-induced return of a memory material to a pre-conditioned expanded configuration.
Among the many applications for endografts is that of deployment in lumen for repair of an aneurysm, such as a thorasic aortic aneurysm (TAA) or an abdominal aortic aneurysm (AAA). An AAA is an area of increased aortic diameter that generally extends from just below the renal arteries to the aortic bifurcation and a TAA most often occurs in the descending thoracic aorta. AAA and TAA generally result from deterioration of the arterial wall, causing a decrease in the structural and elastic properties of the artery. In addition to a loss of elasticity, this deterioration also causes a slow and continuous dilation of the lumen.
The standard surgical repair of AAA or TAA is an extensive and invasive procedure typically requiring a week long hospital stay and an extended recovery period. To avoid the complications of the surgical procedure, practitioners commonly resort to a minimally invasive procedure using an endoluminal endograft to reinforce the weakened vessel wall, as mentioned above. At the site of the aneurysm, the practitioner deploys the endograft, anchoring it above and below the aneurysm to relatively healthy tissue. The anchored endograft diverts blood flow away from the weakened arterial wall, minimizing the exposure of the aneurysm to high pressure.
Intraluminal stents for repairing a damaged or diseased artery or to be used in conjunction with a graft for delivery to an area of a body lumen that has been weakened by disease or damaged, such as an aneurysm of the thorasic or abdominal aorta, are well established in the art of medical science.
While intraluminal stents are advantageous in anchoring the device, an improved system for aligning stents in curved vessels or lumens is desired.